The present disclosure relates to a medical observation apparatus, a medical observation system, and a control method.
In the related art, known is a medical observation apparatus including a magnifying optical system for observing a microscopic site of a part under operation of a patient in a magnified manner and a support unit that has a plurality of arms and a plurality of joints that connect the arms with each other and supports the magnifying optical system at the distal end thereof (refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-244301, for example).
In the medical observation apparatus described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-244301, the joints include the following X- and Y-axial joints described below.
The X-axial joint connects two arms of the arms with each other, rotates the two arms relatively about an X-axis orthogonal to an observation optical axis of the magnifying optical system in accordance with given power, and moves a field of view by the magnifying optical system along the observation optical axis and a Y-axis orthogonal to the X-axis.
The Y-axial joint connects two arms of the arms with each other, rotates the two arms relatively about the Y-axis in accordance with given power, and moves the field of view by the magnifying optical system along the X-axis.
The medical observation apparatus described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-244301 includes an X-axial motor that gives power to the X-axial joint, a Y-axial motor that gives power to the Y-axial joint, an operation receiving unit that receives a user operation, and a controller that controls each operation of the X-axial motor and the Y-axial motor in accordance with the user operation.